


No Frills

by JordannaMorgan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: The biggest influence in Winry’s life was apparent early on.





	No Frills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Title: No Frills  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author’s consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Winry, Pinako, Winry’s parents.  
> Setting: Pre-canon.  
> Summary: The biggest influence in Winry’s life was apparent early on.  
> Disclaimer: They belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I’m just playing with them.  
> Notes: Written for Leni as a Fandom Stocking gift. It also fills the prompt of “Bows/Frills/Lace” at Genprompt Bingo.

* * *

The morning of Winry Rockbell’s fifth birthday, her parents presented her with a new dress. It was made of a satiny purple-flowered fabric, trimmed with lace ruffles, and graced with a bow of violet ribbon at the center of its sweetheart neckline. Most little girls would squeal with delight at receiving such a pretty thing.

Winry, however, only pouted.

“I don’t _wanna_ wear it!” she asserted unhappily, sticking out her lower lip in defiance. “I don’t like _lace_.”

Her parents tried everything they could think of to cajole her, without success; but when her grandmother took a turn at persuasion, her stubborn sulk began to waver.

“Come on, Winry. You’ll look like a princess in that dress. You want to look pretty for your birthday party, don’t you? All your friends will be here soon. You should be ready to meet them like a good hostess.”

Slowly, Winry’s scowl unraveled a bit. After staring dubiously at the dress for a moment longer, she reached out and picked it up.

“Let me help you put it on—” her mother began.

“ _No_ ,” Winry asserted fiercely over her shoulder as she retreated. “I can get dressed all by _myself_.”

So she vanished into her room. She was gone for quite a while, which everyone attributed to her likely struggles to get the dress on properly. In her extended absence, other children began to arrive with their parents.

“Might be about time you looked in on that girl,” Pinako noted at last to her daughter-in-law, puffing sagely on her pipe.

Frowning, Winry’s mother rose to do so; but at that moment, Winry made her grand reappearance at the living-room doorway.

Her mother immediately let out a groan. Her father stifled a laugh. The rest of the gathered adults merely stared, while little Edward Elric started to giggle.

It seemed Winry had snuck off to raid Pinako’s sewing kit for scissors—because her once elaborately-trimmed dress had undergone a drastic change. The bow and lace ruffles were gone, raggedly cut away from the collar, sleeves, and hem. All that remained was the plain, unadorned floral sheath of the dress itself.

And Winry was beaming with a huge proud grin at the cleverness of her compromise.

“…Well,” her father sighed, with a head shake and a hapless smile. “I guess there’s no doubt she’s going to grow up to be just like her grandmother.”

* * *

_2018 Jordanna Morgan_


End file.
